


Sweetest Serenity

by loveheartlover



Series: A Werewolf In Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Wolfstar and hot chocolate.</p><p>Remus is spending Christmas at the Potter house, and is a little crankier than usual. Luckily Sirius is there to cheer him up, complete with tinsel headband and a rather chocolatey mouth.</p><p>Or, the fic where James Potter is embarrassed by his mother's favourite story, grows rather interesting eyebrows, and isn't about to let his friends share a bed when he has to sleep in the same bedroom. He gets enough of that in the dormitory!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Serenity

"Sirius, no. Put the- Sirius, put the chocolate  _down_ we don't need it- DO NOT TOUCH THE PAN!"

"Is everything all right in there?"

"Yes Mrs Potter!" Remus called, releasing his grip on Sirius's wrist and scowling at the boy. "I told you, if you want to be in here you either help me, or sit somewhere you can't do any damage. If you can't do that, go cover Peter in tinsel or something."

Sirius shrugged. "James is losing to him at exploding snap, I want him to get his eyebrows singed before I distract Peter. Besides," he pressed his chest against Remus's back, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I'd much rather spend some time alone with you."

"We're hardly alone, the others are right through the door, and will you please get your tongue out of my ear, that's disgusting," Remus said, attempting to wipe his ear on his shoulder. "All those years dating Ravenclaw girls and not one of them ever told you that a soggy ear is not a turn on?"

"You're so cranky today, Moony. What's got you so sour? It's not your time of the month for another two weeks."

Remus batted Sirius's arms away and started dropping chunks of chocolate into the warm milk. "If Lily ever hears you say that, she'll jinx your testicles down your throat."

"But she's not here, is she? Now stop changing the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject. I'm not sour, I'm just  _tired_ , is that okay with you? I think you're forgetting that I have to share a bed with Peter when I'm here, and you can't silencio an actual person."

"That's not  _my_ fault," Sirius whined, burying his face in Remus's neck. "You know I'd rather share with you, James and Pete are the ones not letting us."

"And who was the one who said that if we shared we'd be shagging whether they were in the room or not?"

Sirius tried to muffle his laughter in Remus's jumper and failed. "Okay that was my fault, but their faces!"

Remus stirred vanilla, sugar, and a tablespoon of cocoa powder into the milk and melting lumps of chocolate, steadfastly ignoring Sirius's whines for attention. He wasn't really mad at Sirius, or James or Peter for that matter, although Peter's snoring was becoming a problem. The combination of being stuck indoors because of the storms, tiredness, and the lack of communication from his parents in the last few weeks was just taking its toll, and in turn, Remus was taking it out on his friends.

Sirius swiped one of the chocolate bars still on the counter and fed Remus little bites, stealing a chunk every now and again for himself. By the time the hot chocolate is finished and distributed between six mugs, Sirius has managed to snap Remus out of his mood using nothing but sugar and kisses. "Go take these to Mr and Mrs-" Remus began, before giggling. Much like a toddler, Sirius had managed to get chocolate smeared across his bottom lip and the corners of his mouth. "You're so messy," Remus scolded, wiping the chocolate away with his thumbs and washing his hands. 

"Good thing I've got you to look after me then, isn't it?" Sirius said, collecting the two proffered mugs and trotting into the living room, with Remus walking much slower behind, nervously balancing the remaining mugs. 

Remus entered the room just in time to see James's face vanish behind a cloud of smoke, and emerge eyebrowless. Sirius doubled over laughing, as Peter smugly put the undamaged cards away. 

"Oh darling," Emilia Potter sighed, "when will you learn? Card games are  _not_ your strong point. Cards themselves just don't like you! Why I remember when you were three, and sat on an exploding snap deck. Your little bottom was so red, your father and I had to take you to St Mungos! You thought your willy had-"

"Mother!" James yelped, face white.

"Oh please, don't stop there Millie," Sirius begged. "Tell us what James thought had happened to his willy!"

"Well, the shock of the explosion seemed to have-"

"Emilia, let's not embarrass the boy in front of his friends. We'll save that story for when he brings a girl home." James shot a look that was both grateful and worried at his father. It was obvious that if Lily were to ever concede to one of James's Hogsmeade invitations, she would never be brought back to the Potter home.

"I suppose. These drinks are wonderful, Remus, you'll have to leave us the recipe before you go back to school. Now James, your father and I need to have a chat with Mr Hallerton," Emilia said, nodding towards the fireplace. "Be a dear and take your friends to the library or upstairs will you?"

"Yes mother," James said, taking his mug from Remus and motioning for the others to follow him. They made it to the staircase before all four were giggling.

"Yes Prongs, do be a  _deer,_ " Sirius choked out between laughs, having to resort to giving his mug to Remus so he could climb the stairs on all fours, weak as he was from laughing. 

They wound up in James's bedroom. James lit a fire and immediately demanded Peter regrow his eyebrows, as the last time he'd tried to do so himself, he'd looked like two squirrels had hung their tails above his eyes and forgotten to get them back.  Sirius took the duvet off the bed Remus and Peter were sharing, and pulled Remus close to the fire, wrapping himself around Remus, and then enclosed them both in the duvet. Somewhere along the way to the bedroom, he'd stolen tinsel off one of the portraits and used it to tie back his long hair. The tail end of it tickled Remus's nose whenever he turned his head for a kiss.

"I'm sure your mum is fine, Moony," Sirius whispered, his mouth so close to Remus's ear that Remus could feel every inhale and exhale.

"What d'you mean?"

Sirius smiled sadly. "You're not quite as mysterious and hard to read as you were at eleven, you know. They've probably written to you loads, it's just the weather stopping the owls getting through. It's not like the Potters have a phone they can call you on. Once the storms have died down in a bit, I can drive you into the village and we'll find one of them muggle payphone things, and then  _you_ can call  _them."_

Remus wriggled back so he was sat on Sirius's lap, sharing some of his own drink with him since Sirius had downed his in three large gulps. "Thank you," he whispered back. 

And then, after playing Sirius's proposition back in his mind, he said a little louder, "I am  _not_ going to be driven there on the back of your bloody motorbike!"

"But Remus! She's lonely," Sirius pouted. "Going undriven all these weeks has to be killing her, poor Charlene."

"Poor Charlene?" Remus blustered, but before he could continue berating Sirius about the dangers that came with the motorbike- especially since Sirius didn't have a license and could only just keep himself upright, never mind have a passenger- James sprouted new eyebrows.

It's difficult to be angry when faced vibrant purple eyebrows. Unless of course, they are your own eyebrows, in which case- as James was demonstrating, in true Potter fashion- cursing the culprit to an eternity of tickle torture was the only reasonable solution.


End file.
